Bad Dreams
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Beck is having a bad dream and Andre i having too good of a time while watching. Subtle Bendre. Oneshot. FOR POLKADOTBOWLERHAT!


**AN Hey there, Fishies. So, Polkadotbowlerhat asked me to do a Bendre fic and I said YES! So, here it is. This one's for you Polkadotbowlerhat!**

When we sleep, we dream. When we dream, we slip into a whole other dimension that we have little to no control of until we finally realize we are even dreaming to begin with. By the time we finally realize it, we get so overwhelmed with the excitement by the fact that we now have this newfound control over a potential fantasy land that we eventually wake ourselves up. After that happens, we have to start the process all over again; it takes the average person about seven minutes to fall asleep, though it usually takes some of us a lot longer. Now, there are some people that can control this dream land, but that takes a long time to master.

We all know our good friend, Beck Oliver, who, at the moment, is tossing and turning in his sleep with Andre Harris by his side, patiently observing his boyfriend rock from side to side. As much as he wanted to wake him up, he also wanted to see where Beck's squirming would lead.

* * *

><p>"They're gaining on us!"<p>

Beck and his best friend, Andre, were running from… from something. Something awful and dark with a slight hint of evilness. All of a sudden, blackness engulfed the area, causing Beck and Andre to run right into a wall made of bricks, falling to the ground. Looking around a bit, they soon discovered that they were in the front of Hollywood Arts High School. Struggling to get up from the wet grass, the two boys ran for the front entrance, only to discover that the doors were locked.

"What're we gonna do, Beck?" Andre asked, still trying to rip the door open.

A sense of dread filled Beck and he knew that it would be the end of the two boys for sure. There was no hope for them. Whatever they were running from had finally caught up with the boys, now pinning them to the metallic front doors. Suddenly, there was a bright light and the pair could finally see what they were facing. What the two boys saw in front of them would surely scar them for life. In front of them, Tori, Cat, Jade, Robbie, and even Rex were all green, rotted, and completely zombified.

With short, intimating steps and mournful groans, their group of friends approached them further and further until they were only a few inches away from them. The five people that Beck and Andre once considered their friends were now red eyed and moldy. When you got close enough to one of them, you would be able to see cracks in their scalps. Some the cracks when so deep that you could even see the zombies brains as they started to decay. They even got paler than they usually were, making them a sickly whitish color that reminded Beck of the color of snow.

"Beck, if I don't survive this," Andre started, panting from all the running "But somehow you do, tell my grandma that… she needs to go to a mental institution."

The zombies enclosed on the two boys quicker than they had expected that they would. Zombie Cat grabbed for Beck's shirt, almost tearing the chest pocket right off from the rest of the shirt, while zombie Tori leapt right towards Andre, baring her teeth at him. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Beck swatted at the two zombies that were on top of them and kicked at the other three, unsuccessfully. Suddenly, the wall that Beck and Andre had been pushed up against vanished. With the loss of their support, the boys fell backward over some sort of cliff that Hollywood Arts had left behind.

* * *

><p>With a loud gasp, Beck Oliver woke up from a nightmare that seemed to be so realistic to him. Waiting to see Beck freak out was Andre, still watching as his boyfriend nearly had a spaz attack.<p>

"You ok, man?" Andre asked between chuckles as Beck proceeded to hyperventilate.

"Uh… Yeah, just a nightmare. You know, the usual."

**AN Short and not so sweet. So, my little Fishies, did you enjoy this piece of work? I'm really sorry if the ending seems really crappy, I really had no idea how to end it. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated and thank you for reading!**


End file.
